Only Time Will Tell
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Involves a group a girls , some of whom knew the Mikealsons when they were human, and are in love with them. Caroline is knows them somehow, stuck in a cave for varying times and reincarnated a few times. They've lived a few times and haven't stopped loving them. What happens when they are somehow summoned without being reincarnated? Read to find out, please review! contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1- Bridget's story

_**Authors note: Ok, this is on the lines of Reincarnate and A Beginning, using the same characters and pretty much the same ideas. I've just written much more for this version so far than the others. I hope you all like it, and pretty please review!  
>I own nothing, all rights to those who rightfully own them.<strong>_

**Selena Pov.**

I was stuck in a cave of rock that Sage tells me was where the Mikealsons hid on full moon nights. I guess I believe her, I mean HIS name is carved into the wall along with the names of HIS family. I sighed, it's been like five hundred years since I was last alive and had seen HIM.

I miss HIM more than I can even begin to describe, though I suspect Sage has it worse. She's been here for nearly a thousand years and sacrificed herself, her health which led to her death, to save their younger brother Henrick. She did it because she knew their family would NEVER approve of her. And their family would never be whole again. She doesn't ever talk about it, she refuses to. I guess I understand, but I don't know what else we can fully talk about in depth. Bridget told me everything she knows about it, she is in the same situation as Sage, they've both been here nearly a thousand years.

Bridget was in every way perfect for Elijah. Both of them were, well, are the responsible sibling, and tend to give up their own happiness for the happiness of their siblings. She knew Elijah when they were all human, before their mother Ester turned them into vampires. She was set and ready to become the 'perfect wife' in that time. And she truly, truly loves Elijah. Loves as in present tense, SHE STILL DOES! I can't be one to judge although I've been here for about half the time, I still love HIM. [Ok, I'm sorta trying to NOT think his name or imagine his face, which is REALLY REALLY SUPER HARD!] She and Elijah deserved to be happy together.

I have so so many questions about the past and their lives that I want to ask, especially to fill the dead silence that I hate. So I settle on one that I think is safe enough to ask. "Bridget?" I say to get her attention, "Have you ever thought about marriage? What it would be like to get married and have a family of your own?"

She looked down to her needlework in her lap after I finished my question, as if she was trying to make sure I wouldn't see the sadness that crossed her features. [NEWSFLASH, I DID!] "Yes." Her voice was small and it wavered slightly. "Elijah and I wished to marry. He always talked about what he wanted from life, he'd ask me how many children I wanted to have and we would try and picture our beautiful fantasy family together, how extravagant our cottage for me. He always said to me , '_You deserve only the best, and that's what I'm going to give you.'_" She started crying silently as she said this and wiped away the tear that had fallen. "He was going to ask for my father's permission and blessing. Then Henrick was attacked and Sage saved him. It took everything from her, she became so weak and only about a day later began to cough up blood. She would have died soon after. He decided it wouldn't be appropriate to ask this when his eldest brother was going to loose his love while I was still alive. Elijah wanted to hold off for a week at the least."

I had moved so I was sitting with my hands on her knee, trying to be as comforting as I could and still get her to continue. She took a deep breath and wiped away more tears before continuing. "Then, the day he was going to ask Ester turned them. I knew something was wrong instantly, so I went over, telling father I was going to visit Rebekah. And I really was, I was worried as the previous day she'd been feeling feverishly ill. But I was also checking on Elijah and father would never have let me go if he'd known." She sighed, "Rebekah is my closest friend, so I was ecstatic that we would soon be sisters. I got there only to find them all dead, I swayed in the doorway and nearly collapsed but Ester caught me. '_Bridget_ _dear, they are all fine, just asleep_.' She said, '_They are sick, would you mind staying here while I go fetch Sage?'_".

"What? Did you?" I ask, already knowing what the answer would be. "Of coarse I stayed. As soon as Ester left Mikeal came over and grabbed me. He slit my wrist open. Mikeal sucked in a breath surprised at the color of my blood, which was golden, and stared as it dripped to the floor. Red veins appeared under Elijah's blacked eyes as he suddenly sat up. I was yanked to kneel next to him, 'Elijah?' I'd asked, 'What's going on?' Nobody seemed to be able to answer me, and he was too fixated on the color of my blood. I know now he was also fixated on the smell and he bit into my wrist and nearly drained me dry. I eventually collapsed into his arms and lay their as I died. I haven't seen him in any of my reincarnations since. But I love him, I look for him, I know he's out there. I'll always love him and look for him."

When Bridget finished talked she has only shed a minimal few tears while I was holding Cecelia as we bawled our eyes out quietly. "You've heard the story so many times, what made you feel the need to ask a question that you knew would spur me to tell it again?" She asked me. "I guess I just needed to remember how much I shouldn't feel sorry for myself. You've been through so so much more. You, Sage and Cecelia. Even Caroline! I know myself and my actions to be weak and childish." I was still crying as I said this and Cecelia held me tighter. Sage and Bridget moved to hug us as well and we sat their crying together.


	2. Chapter 2-A Short Family Reuinion

_**Authors note: Okay so, nobody's reviewed yet so I don't know what you all think of it. If possible, pretty pretty pretty pretty please review! Suggestions/Criticism/AnyThoughtsAboutItReally are all very welcome! I love reading what you think of my stories.**_

_**As always, I do not own anything from TVD or PLL. **_

_**Selena Pov.**_

The next thing I know I was laying on grass, just beginning to wake up. _'When did I fall asleep?'_ I ask myself. I honestly didn't know. Yawning, I sat up and stretched, then noticed my elemental sisters were all here as well and beginning to wake up.

Pulling myself to my feet I noticed we were all still wearing the same clothes as before, the clothing we died in during our most recent lives. "Къде сме ние?" cried out, my fear making me speak my native language- Bulgarian.

All of the sudden a man with black hair and bright blue eyes was holding me up by the neck, choking me. I could feel his friends come into the room behind me as I struggled to get him to release me. "Пуснете ме!" I choked out best I could, and I tried pulling at his hands as well. "Damon Salvatore release her this instant!" Cecelia snapped at him. "Stephen, control our brother please!" she ordered as she walked up from behind and whacked the back of this Damon guy's head as one might do to a younger sibling. He promptly dropped me and I crumpled to the floor coughing and clutching my throat, gasping for breath. I gave him the meanest, nastiest glare I could muster. Bridget rushed forward and began rapidly asking me questions, "Are you all right? Are you hurt?" We looked up to see Cece glaring at a shocked looking Damon and Stephen.

"Cecelia?" Stephen questioned, "How are you even…?" he trailed off.

She snorted, "I died in that fire with mother, remember?"

"You definitely don't look dead." Tyler said with a whistle. Caroline moving out from behind Klaus whacked his head as she passed, "Don't even think about it." She hissed. I was peeking through my hair so that's how I know. Plus I have a psychological bond with all my sisters. I spotted another figure that hadn't spotted me or noticed me yet and I froze, breath hitching in my throat. A few pairs of eyes turned to me only for a few seconds but his seemed to lock onto mine through my curtain of hair.

"Kol." I barely uttered his name as I struggled to get to my feet. My hair had now moved out of my face a little so he could see me. In less that a second he had me wrapped securely and comfortably in his arms. I snuggled closer, my face in the crook of his neck and sighed his name. "Kol." At the same time he sighed my name, "Selena." He seemed to be just relishing in the feel of me being in his arms once again as I was doing. He was slightly tense either because we'd never embraced in front of his brothers before (although we had in front of mine) or because I had on the same dress with my dried blood on my neck from the day I died. I was glad the blood didn't stain my dress as it was my favorite.

All of the sudden I was tired, so very tired. "Kol, I'm tired." I whimper into his neck. I think it's because I couldn't sleep in the cave and I'd been there for like 500 years. I feel myself being lifted up in his arms.

"I'm going to take Selena to a bed so she can rest." Kol announced and moments later I was being laid on a soft, luxurious bed. My pillow was Kol's chest and I soon fell asleep to the sound of Kol's voice whispering his love in my ear.

_**Translations:**_

**- ****Къде****сме ние?**** = Where are we? – Bulgarian **

**- ****Пуснете****ме****!**** = Release me! - Bulgarian**

_**Yippee! Chapter 2! I'll update as soon as I can. Please review, I love hearing what you all think! Constructive criticism is very welcome! Sorry it's short, I'm doing a new chapter every time I change P.O.V. **___


	3. Chapter 3- Saying Hello to Cecelia

_**Authors note: Ch 3! Yay! I am honestly really liking how this story is progressing so far, please review and let me know what you think! **___

_**As always I don't own any of the characters from The Vampire Diaries or Pretty Little Liars. [Wish I did, that would be awesome! **____** ]**_

_**Cecelia P.O.V.**_

"Sage? Bridget? Are you both alright?" I asked, seeing them swaying on their feet as Selena had. Sage's breathing was slightly off, unnoticeable to anyone who wasn't around her all the time. She was inhaling quickly but quietly, so silent it was as if she wasn't even breathing.

"I am fine." Came her short answer rather quickly. "As am I." Bridget said as she eased herself into the closest chair. Elijah was before her instantaneously, kneeling in front of her and grasping her hands in his holding them in her lap. He let go with one hand to hold her face, one of her hands followed suit to hold it there. "Well, it seems that Miss Bridget has had enough excitement for one evening. If you'll excuse us, I'll escort her to her room." Grasping one of her hands as he helped her to her feet, he also placed one hand on her waist to steady her.

_'Wow.' _I thought, _'He really was the perfect gentleman. And they were very well suited for each other._'

I jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my wait and I felt someone nibble on my ear discreetly and teasingly. [_of coarse I knew who it was instantly, it was my love, my Jason.] _It felt so good and I leaned back into his chest, allowing him to continue. Opening my eyes I saw my brothers from my life in 1864, both looking like they wished to hurt Jason for being so forward with his affection towards me, their baby sister. [_They didn't even know I still lived_.] "Jason." I murmured and he stopped for a moment. "Suffer." He whispered even quieter, giving a pointed look at my brothers.

I gave out a small surprised yelp as he somehow lifted me up in his arms when I was in a very big skirted dress from 1864. In a flash we were in his room leaving Sage and Caroline behind alone. I couldn't bring myself to care much; they were safe I had reasoned. [_Or that my brothers could probably hear our feverish kissing.]_

_**Sorry, It's short. I didn't actually have much to put into this chapter, but I wanted to continue the way I wrote it and introduce Cecelia as planned. I will probably go into further depth later as to her life in 1864 with her two brothers and such. **_


	4. Chapter 4- Sage's story

_**Authors note: This is all about Sage, most of it is a flashback. Hence the italicized words. The next chapter is also going to be Sage P.O.V. but I decided to split it up because I feel it will be easier to read and understand that way partially because this is a flashback and the next piece in her P.O.V. is in the present. Please review, I enjoy knowing what you think! **___

_**I do not own any of the characters from The Vampire Diaries or Pretty Little Liars! Enjoy! **___

_**Sage P.O.V.**_

I felt as if my life was draining out of me. Like I had when I saved Henrik all those years ago. I had offered up my own life in exchange for his, as I had not yet learned of found an alternate spell for that kind of healing. As that thought came forward my hands started shaking and I clasped them together tightly in front of my chest. I know I should sit or lie down, but my pride keeps me standing. The only time I'd ever let my guard down in front of someone besides my beloved was when I saw his father Mikeal run him through with a sword. _I'd cried out, "NO!" right before and his eyes caught mine for the briefest moment and I heard him utter one thing, "Sage."_

_ He had looked saddened when he saw my face, my frantic expression, and his mother Ester quickly wrapped her arms around me and began running her hand along the back of my head in a soothing motion. Her other arm reached across my body and held me tight to her so I wouldn't be able to do anything. I still tried to move forward despite this, "No. No. No." I cried softer now as I finally allowed the tears to flow knowing he was dead. I no longer fought Ester anymore and collapsed in her arms and cried. Finally she let her hold loosen slightly but pulled me with her and sat me down at his feet. _

_ "I have to fetch something. Please stay right here Sage darling." She said, running her hand along the back of my head once more before leaving me with the dead bodies of her children and what would have been my family too eventually. I leaned against his legs and laid my head on my arms, on the edge of his lap. I was very sleepy; my body has had a hard time coping with the magic I did to save his youngest brother Henrik. _

_ Soon I woke to the feeling of being shifted and pulled into someone's arms. I opened my eyes to see and let out a strangled sob. "You're alive!" I exclaimed seeing he was perfectly fine brought on a whole new wave of tears. I had begun to blubber how I thought he was dead in between my cries._

_ Very soon my crying had stopped altogether and it was only because of him, him simply being alive brought me immense joy. As a witch I could tell something was off about him and I knew it had to do with whatever it was Mikeal and Ester did. I couldn't bring myself to really care, after all he was here and alive with me. Pulling myself back slightly I cupped his face in my hands and he kept one hand on my waist to keep me in place, the other hand he brought to my face as well. He trailed his fingers down my chin and lifted it slightly before capturing my lips in a kiss. This was unlike the few chaste kisses we'd shared in secret. It was more passionate and hungry. Soon he pulled back and I saw his eyes had blackened and dark veins appeared below them. I took a sharp, quick breath before reaching out and running a finger along them, "What…?" I trailed off, not knowing what exactly to ask._

_ He seemed confused as well, "I… I don't know." He leaned in slightly, taking a deep breath. "But you… smell… soo… sooo… good…"He trailed off as he got closer to my neck. "Don't bite her. You love her. If you're hungry I'll get you something." Mikeal said as he walked back into the room. "What?" He asked, confusion lacing his voice. "You're mother and I wanted to protect you after the wolf attacked Henrik. We've made you stronger, faster, and healthier. There were some side effects, you require blood to live now."_

_ Ester walked back into the room carrying small bowls. "She is a powerful witch," she said as she came over and grasping my wrist she pulled me up to my feet, "Her blood is exactly what we need to finish the transformation. Any blood would really do, but hers is filled with only the most powerful magic, and Finn loves her which makes it even more binding._

_ "No! Don't touch her!" Finn bursted. He had been compliant when they demanded his life, but he wouldn't stand by and allow them to hurt Sage. _

_ "Ah!" I cried out in pain as Ester cut my wrist with her knife and squeezed above it, allowing my blood to flow freely into the bowls she had brought. _

_ When she figured she had enough she pushed me slightly into Finn's arms, as he was standing now. I lifted my wrist as he placed cloth beneath it the catch the blood. My blood. He seemed so fixated on it. _

_ "You can drink all you want now son. Your mother has all she needs." I looked up at my beloved Finn, and suddenly I was eerily calm. If my blood would help him survive, I would happily offer it._

_ I leaned my head up and kissed him softly, a bold move with his family there, before telling him three simple, yet powerful words. "I love you." I think he understood I would give him as much as he wanted. I lifted my wrist closer to his mouth and let him decide. He gazed at it and then his eyes were on mine as he lifted it the rest of the way to his mouth. I tried to keep my face stoic and void of emotions such as pain, from the initial pain of his teeth ripping into my skin. I didn't want him to worry because this is what he needed. I felt myself start to sway, my crimson blood dribbling down his chin. I had no doubt I would have died from the weakness after healing Henrik anyhow if he had not drained me enough that I died shortly after he released me._

_ Everything had begun to fade and I heard Finn cry out my name frantically, "Sage?! Sage!? No! My love!" I forced my eyes open one last time so I could see his beautiful face before I did, I wanted it to be the last thing I saw. _

_ "I. Love. You. Finn." I declared to him, in between my short, quiet, gasping breaths, in as strong a voice as I could muster before snuggling into his arms and finally allowing the darkness to overtake me._

That was the last thing I remember before waking up in the cave with Bridget.


	5. Chapter 5- Waking Up Again

_**Authors note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so, so long! I've been feeling both busy and lazy, especially since it's summer. Anyways I really hope you like it!**_

_**Part of the chapter includes the song A Thousand Years (Part 2) by Christina Perry, the duet version. I hope you don't mind too much, that's just something I imagined with the story for some reason. Please let me know if I didn't get something in the lyrics right, I thought I did but you never know sometimes.**_

_**Reviews are always welcome! **___

_**As always I do not own anything unless my OCs count! All rights to those who rightfully own them! **____**  
><strong>_**_**

**Sage P.O.V.**

Finally out of my reverie I now noticed I was no longer standing in the ornamented ballroom, but lying on a comfortable and lavish bed in a room that was just as lavish. Sitting up took just about all of my strength and I sighed because it took so much to do anything. I tensed and drew my legs closer as if I could still somehow somersault forward even without any strength left in me to fight, as the door suddenly creaked open.

But I was joyously surprised to see little Henrik and… my beloved Finn. "Finn!" I exclaimed breathlessly, happiness echoing in my voice. I was ready to try and launch myself at him but he was quicker than I and was by my side in an instant pushing me back down into the plush pillows.

"You need to rest and relax. Sage, please." I sighed at his request, and put on my begging face, "Stay with me please?" He took no more than a second to decide, eyes quickly scanning me to make sure he wouldn't hurt me if I was jostled before climbing under the covers with me. I snuggled as close as I possibly could.

"I never got to say this, but thank you for saving my life Sage." Henrik said to me before he closed the door and left us.

Finn rubbed his fingertips along my arm softly, like a feather, while he played with one of my hands. I hummed in content. I knew Finn loved my voice so I decided to softly sing.

Sage

"The day we met, frozen, I held my breath. Right from the start, I knew that I'd found a place for my heart, beats fast. Colors and promises, how to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid.. to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer…

I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…" 

Finn

"Time stands still, beauty and all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this…"

Together

"One step closer…

I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.

And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more…

…..

Ooooohhh… Oohh..

I'll love you for a thousand more…. Ooohhhhh….

One step closer…"

Sage

"I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.

And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more…"


	6. Chapter 6- Re-Meeting the Sister

_**Author's note: Guess I'll be updating with two chapters at once, again I'm sorry for how long it's taken me to update! I feel terrible for that. And my last chapter was very short, hopefully I'll be able to either update more chapters or make this one longer. I don't know, I have this pre-written I just need to type what I have. After I've fun out of what I wrote I'll see what I can do to either continue or finish the story.**_

_**Thank you for reading, I hope you like it and reviews are always welcome! **_____

_**As always I own nothing unless my OCs count! All rights to those who rightfully own them! **____**  
><strong>__**_**_

_**Selena P.O.V.**_

Caroline and I were dancing around in circles and bouncing around. I had so much energy again and I just wanted to take advantage of it. We were dancing to a song she called Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls or something. It was so much fun! I like these new clothes and songs.

I would be with Kol, but he had something his brother Klaus needed him and Elijah for. So Bridget was with us too. We finally got her into some new clothes after much persuasion. She wouldn't wear the jeans, she thought it too strange and finally relented, choosing a dress. It was a beautiful sundress.

"Selena?! Where are you?!" Kol called out frantically when he found I was no longer in the large ballroom.

"I am here Love!" I called to ease his worry, instead of doing what I really thought would be fun- to play hide and seek. He was at the doorway to the equally large den in seconds. I giggled when his jaw momentarily dropped and walked right up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. From what I've heard that is acceptable to do now. I laughed more when his expression went from stunned at my appearance to surprise at my bold actions.

Cece came over as well and started pulling Bridget wanting for them to join in our dancing. "Oh come on! Have some fun for once!" she said exasperated when Bridget held her ground, not moving an inch.

"I do not really feel like dancing, but you should not wait on me. Go ahead." She said shaking her head lightly and gesturing to the floor.

Elijah strolled in behind Klaus and Jason. He walked right up to Bridget and offered her his arm. "May I have this dance?" he asked, looking into her eyes and giving her a love filled smile. Rebekah had begged him to get her best friend to dance, as she was a beautiful dancer. That and Bridget just simply could not say no to him. They were a truly good pair; even to Rebekah who had been slightly disappointed when she found out her best friend was being courted by her elder brother. Then she realized if they were to marry, they would be sisters. She accepted his offer and as she took his arm they began to dance. He in his suit, and she in her dress which flared out slightly at times. She took no notice to anything in the room anymore, as for her at least it seemed to have faded away; leaving just her and Elijah. So she danced and laughed with him, as if it were just the two of them.

Cece and Caroline couldn't help but whisper, "Awwwwwww!" Whispers of, "That's SO cute!" and,"Such an elegant couple." Were heard from them as well. When they finished their intricate dance she curtsied to him while he bowed to her and kissed her hand. It was so formal, and it fit them so well. Not to mention all the other girls thought it was so romantic and sweet.

Sage had crept up so silently that even the vampires didn't hear her, and she filmed the entire dance. Mischievous as she was, she couldn't help but think it was sweet enough to feel that it should be saved forever; and so they could all see it again, as this would most likely not happed so publicly again. She has simply set up the recorder without notice and wrapped her arms around Finns waist from behind. She stretched her neck up a little so she could rest her chin on his shoulder close to his face. She giggled so low only he could hear when he jumped from surprise.

"Hello Love." He greeted her and she greeted him in the same manner but added, "Looks like I'll always be able to sneak up on you." In a teasing tone.

I leaned back into Kols chest as Bridget and Elijah made their way over to us, I let out a small giggle as Sage had when Kol began softly kissing my neck. "Kol, stop it." I didn't actually want him to stop, I just felt the need to say it. I was still giggling so I think he realized I didn't mind. "I have a surprise for you." He said when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"If you will excuse me." Elijah said going to answer the door around the corner. "I'll come with you?" Bridget timidly offered, quickly taking the arm he offered her in return. They glided out of the room to the front door and we all listened to what was going on. "Hello." Bridget greeted the person warmly.

"Who are you? And why was I called to come here. It better be good." They heard the unmistakable annoyed voice of Katherine ask. Two people gasped, Selena and Elena. Though only Kol noticed Selena's.

"What is Katherine doing here?!" Elena hissed, noticeably angry. "Katherine?" I ask, no doubt a quizzical expression crossing my face. "Her name's Katerina, not Katherine." In a split second after I spoke Katherine had flashed into the room, a look of complete surprise on her face. "Kol why is that lady who looks like her calling her Katherine?" The name, although pretty, was foreign to me. That was not her name.

As soon as I spotted her my face lit up and I exclaimed, "Kitty Kat!" before rushing forward and embracing my sister. Hesitantly she hugged me back. "This better not be some cruel joke." She said glaring at the girl called Elena and I could tell she directed that at her and Klaus. I have always tried to be like my sister, as most younger sisters do, and I could tell she hate her. I was confused as to why, before she told me something that made me hate her too. It made my blood boil, quite literally actually as my main power as a witch was my fire. I could feel myself heat up dangerously. "I think you should know, she tried to kill Kol."

"What?!" I shrieked, somehow it also came out as a low growl. I turned to lunged at Elena but Kol had wrapped his arms around my waist and was now restraining me. I don't know why he didn't just let me attack her, the girl was as good as dead once he let me go anyway. "Let me at her!" I nearly screeched. My skin had heated up that Kol had to let me go as I was beginning to burn him.

"Sel! No! Don't hurt her!" Caroline cried, grabbing my arms and looking into my face. She was using her newly remembered powers of ice to cool me down. Only my feet had left scorched footprints in the wood floor. I could tell as she held on she was in pain, as we were opposites and fire melts ice. As my fight simmered down I was just left with my fear of what would have happened had things went differently, he would be gone. I just openly cried and through my tears I choked out, "She could have killed you. Taken you away from me again and I could've done nothing to prevent it." As Kol secured me in his arms again.

The wretched girl had the nerve to try and defend her actions. "He was trying to kill my brother!"

"So that gives you the right to take away someone else's brother? Friend? Lover?" I snap, "He would have only tried to kill him if you were attacking his family!" I turned back around and buried my face in his neck, clinging to him as he shushed me. "Shh.. It's alright Selena Love. It's done and forgotten. I'm just fine." He adjusts me so he could lift me up in his arms and as he carried me towards the steps he said over his shoulder and calmly said, "Elena, if you or any of you upset her like this again I'll not stand by and restrain her. You won't be protected."

"Lets get you some rest Love." He was eerily calm as he took me up to his room so I could sleep comfortably. I wouldn't let go so he had no choice but to climb under the covers with me and snuggle. I just didn't want to wake up and find him gone. It would hurt too much after what just occurred.


End file.
